Sangre Tuya, mia, nuestra
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Dean es herido por un ser sobrenatural y Sam toma una medida desesperada para intentar salvarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

Sangre (Tuya, mía, nuestra)

Lo que parecía ser una simple cacería de vampiros en un despoblado se transformo en un tremendo dolor de cabeza para Sam, se encontraba en esos momentos sujeto por dos fornidos chupasangres mientras que su hermano, herido e inconciente, estaba de espaldas en el suelo con otro de los no muertos sobre el.

El menor no podía saber la gravedad de las heridas de su hermano, un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando alrededor del mayor y el olor metálico del líquido estaba enloqueciendo a los seres, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si perdían por completo la cabeza. Forcejeaba de ven en cuando para liberarse pero los dos que lo sostenían eran mas grandes y fuertes que él.

Pero no atacaban, no se movían y eso ponía aun más nervioso a Sam, parecían esperar a alguien más, a algo más y eso no le gustaba, quería acabar pronto con ellos, tomar a su hermano y alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar.

Una figura apareció por entre los árboles, un hombre de piel tan clara que relucía a la luz de la luna, pelo castaño claro largo hasta los hombros y ojos rojos, caminaba solemnemente y algo en él irradiaba sensualidad. Un vampiro, pero un vampiro como de los libros, Sam sacudió su cabeza, eso no podía ser.

Los otros vampiros se movieron inquietos ante el recién llegado, parecía como si aquel fuera el líder, a quien esperaban.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Exclamo el desconocido en voz alta.- un par de cazadores cazados, que ironía.- se acerco a Sam y lo observo con cuidado.- eres atractivo pero no eres lo que buco.- se alejo ignorándolo, Sam sudo frío, si este tipo buscaba a alguien atractivo, para quizás que cosas, su hermano cabía dentro de esa categoría con creces.

El extraño se acerco al caído Dean con demasiada calma, cada paso que daba le encogía el corazón a Sam, estando atrapado sin poder hacer nada.

Con un movimiento de la mano el hombre hizo que el sujeto que sujetaba a Dean se apartara. Se agacho a un lado del mayor.

- Precisamente esto es lo que buscaba.- le levanto el rostro, Sam pudo ver que el mayor aun no despertaba de su inconciencia así que el otro pudo observarlo a su entero gusto, la sonrisilla macabra que le bailo en los labios le hizo sudar frío.- después de tanto buscar lo he encontrado.- aquel hombre levanto el brazo del mayor, en ese momento Sam se fijo que era de ese lugar desde donde su hermano sangraba, y lamió la herida don lentitud, un estremecimiento cruzo el cuerpo de Dean quien entreabrió sus labios en un suspiro apagado. El castaño forcejeó aun mas intenso adivinando las intenciones del vampiro.

- ¡Suéltalo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, el otro se limito a solo mirarlo con indiferencia.

- Quédate ahí tranquilo, pronto serás la primera comida para mi nuevo compañero.- Sam forcejeo un poco mas pero solo provoco la risita burlona de sus captores.- podrá haber sido tu pareja, pero ya no lo será mas.

El castaño vio con creciente terror como el vampiro acercaba su cara al cuello descubierto de Dean, unos largos colmillos surgieron de entre los labios y entraron en la tierna carne del mayor de los Winchester, un gemido medio dolor medio placer se escapo de los labios del castaño mientras su vida era succionada por el vampiro. Una de las manos del hombre recorría con lentitud el cuerpo tembloroso del mayor, recorriéndolo con desesperante lentitud, mientras que la otra lo sujetaba de la nuca impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sam se sentía impotente, una enorme rabia le empezó a inundar el cuerpo y de ella una fuerza que desconocía, diferente al subidon por la sangre demoníaca, una energía tan grande que con un solo movimiento logro liberarse de sus captores enviándoles lejos, pero no le importo, solo miraba hacia el lugar donde el vampiro jefe sujetaba a su hermano, en esos momentos ya había terminado de beber de él y se preparaba para hacerle tomar de su propio liquido rojo, Sam estaba seguro que si Deán lo hacia lo perdería para siempre.

El tercer vampiro intento impedirle el paso pero no lo logro, Sam, con esa fuerza recién adquirida, y que después tendría tiempo de analizar, lo envió lejos junto a los otros solo con un movimiento de sus manos, lo único que podía pensar era en alejar a Deán de ese hombre, salvarlo por que, maldita sea, esa situación ya lo tenia con los nervios de punta.

Mientras el vampiro se había abierto una herida en la piel del pecho y empujaba suavemente la cabeza de Dean hacia ella, cuando los labios del mayor estaban por tocar las gotas de sangre un fuertísimo golpe lo dejo fuera de servicio. El cuerpo del rubio cayo desparramado al piso, pálido e inconciente aun.

- ¡Dean!- Sam cayo sobre sus rodillas intentando sujetar el cuerpo de su hermano antes de que tocara el piso, lo consiguió por poco.- Dean, hermano, responde.- el mayor apenas respiraba y su piel estaba tan blanca que sus coquetas pecas brillaban, el castaño lo sacudió, al principio suave pero luego más fuertemente pero aun así el mayor no se despertaba.- ¡Vamos Dean!

El vampiro se levanto del sitio en donde había caído e intento acercarse a su presa arrebatada, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió, la energía recién descubierta de Sam fluía a su alrededor como una pared que los protegía.

Pero el ser no se dio por vencido.

- ¡A no ser que se alimente de mi sangre morirá!- grito.- y tu heroico rescate no habrá servido de nada, déjale venir a mi.- abrió los brazos como si con eso lograra convencer al chico de que le entregara a su hermano.

Pero Sam ni lo escucho, sabia que su adorado Dean estaba muriendo y que él debía hacer algo para ayudarlo. Aunque hubo algo a lo que si puso atención.

- Sangre… - eso era peligroso, demente, pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada más.- Dean, perdóname…- murmuro, tomo un cuchillo, el que siempre guardaba entre sus ropas, y con el abrió su muñeca, tan solo para que un hilillo de sangre surgiera de él. – Dean…- acerco su brazo hasta los labios del mayor, sintiéndose culpable pero no viendo otra salida; unas cuantas gotas entraron por lo labios entreabiertos del rubio, la reacción fue inmediata, los labios de Dean se pegaron a la piel del menor bebiendo con fuerza el elixir que emanaba de su brazo, Sam gruño, el contacto de los labios del mayor le hizo estremecer, una placentera corriente de placer le recorrió la espalda y no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciar la nuca despejada de Dean, el contacto de la piel del mayor lo hizo temblar como jamás pensó que le sucedería.- ah… Dean…

Mientras eso sucedía el vampiro se despertó el golpe de Sam y se levanto, observo la escena con una mueca en su cara, aquel tipo le estaba quitando a su nueva pareja y eso no lo iba a permitir, se acerco nuevamente de manera lenta, debido a la situación la habilidad de Sam para mantener la barrera puesta estaba disminuyendo, estaba demasiado entretenido como para preocuparse de eso, y el tipo sonrió, se agazapo para atacar, liberaría a su nuevo consorte de ese tipo, seria solo de él y después…

No contó con que los instintos de Dean se hubiesen despertados con la sangre con que lo alimento su hermano, intuyo que su señor estaba siendo amenazado por algún ser cuyo olor no le agradaba, se tenso y alejo sus labios del brazo de su señor. Sam se quejo nuevamente y abrió los ojos, se sentía un poco débil pero se animo enormemente al ver que su hermano reaccionaba.

- Dean…me alegro que ya… - no alcanzo a terminar por que los carnosos labios de su hermano capturaron su boca en un beso posesivo y lujurioso, Sam, sorprendido, no logro reaccionar antes de que Dean se apartara de su lado y se levantara delante de él, protegiéndolo. Siguió con sus ojos la dirección de la mirada del mayor y vio al vampiro líder frente a ellos con una expresión de estupefacción marcada en el rostro.

- No te le acerques.- la voz del mayor sonó oscura, poderosa y autoritaria, tanto que a Sam lo recorrió un escalofrió.- no te dejare hacerle daño.

El vampiro líder se estremeció, aquel jovencito le estaba retando, a él, que llevaba más de doscientos años en la tierra; hervía de furia, pero aun así no pudio acercarse a ellos, algo en la mirar del rubio, en la fuerza de su voz, en su firme postura lo hizo desistir.

- Volveré.- exclamo con la voz temblando de rabia.- me perteneces.- diciendo eso escapo retrocediendo hacia la oscuridad y desapareciendo en ella.

- ¿Dean…?- Sam estaba en shock, no sabia bien que había sucedido con su hermano, esperaba estabilizarlo dándole algo de su sangre, pero no esperaba, para nada, que el rubio tuviera la fuerza suficiente siquiera para moverse.- ¿Estas bien?- Dean se volteo a verlo y al castaño se le corto la respiración, Dean no solo se veía bien, si no que se veía estupendo, si antes al menor le parecía guapo ahora no podía creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, su piel había tomado un ligero color pálido que lejos de desmejorarlo le asentaba de lo mas bien, sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la luna y sonreía, sonreía como Sam jamás lo había visto sonreír.

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien?- le pregunto con su nueva voz increíblemente sexy.- Acabo de despertar de un largo sueño y has sido tu el que me ha traído de vuelta.

- ¿De que hablas hermano?

Por toda respuesta Dean se agacho a su lado y le extendió la mano.

- Vamonos, no es seguro quedarnos aquí.- su voz ejercía una irresistible atracción en él y no podía resistirse a la orden que le daba. Embelezado por la nueva belleza sobrenatural de su hermano se dejo guiar hasta el impala, que aguardaba inocente unos cuantos metros más allá. Aun con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios Dean arranco el auto y enfilo rumbo a la habitación de motel en la que se alojaban.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Todo el camino hasta el hotel Dean se mantuvo en silencio, Sam lo veía mirar la noche con inusitado interés, complacido.

- Es todo muy hermoso.- los ojos del mayor parecían enviar destellos verdes en la oscuridad, el castaño no respondió.- jamás había visto la noche así de maravillosa.- la piel de mármol del mayor relucía a la luz de la luna y Sam no podía dejar de mirarla y sentirse culpable, ¿Qué era lo que le había echo a su hermano? ¿Merecía salvarlo si ahora lo había convertido en quizás que cosa? Pero, ¿hubiese podido soportar que Dean muriera en sus brazos?

A esa última pregunta si tenía la respuesta, no podría haberlo soportado, nunca más, ni siquiera podría haberlo imaginado, encontraría la solución a lo que estaba pasando; sumido en sus pensamientos no noto que ya habían llegado al motel y que Dean lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisilla ladeada.

- ¿Dejaste de soñar?- le pregunto con lo que a Sam le pareció un murmullo cargado de sensualidad.- llegamos, será mejor que entremos.- el rostro de su hermano estaba sereno, pero aun así al castaño le pareció que esas inocentes palabras encerraban un matiz no muy difícil de deducir.

- Dean… fuiste herido, te salvaste por un pelo y enfrentaste a un monstruo poderosísimo sin armas.- enumeró el menor, Dean solo sonrió aun mas.- al menos muestra preocupación, alivio, espanto, ¡no se! ¡Ese tipo iba a convertirte!

- Pero no lo hizo, fuiste tu el que me salvo… y ahora debo agradecértelo.- se acerco a él encerrándolo contra la puerta del impala, mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en los pardos del menor, hechizándolo, una parte de la mente de Sam quería resistirse, le susurraba que lo que estaba apunto de pasar no estaba bien, que Dean no estaba bien y que hiciera algo para detenerlo, pero la otra se dejo embrujar de inmediato por el influjo de la mirada de Dean, obligándolo a recordar el gusto, apenas vislumbrado, de los labios de su hermano, al final, cuando la distancia entre ambos se redujo a la nada, fue esa la parte que gano la batalla.

Sam fue conciente del beso con Dean, fue conciente del sabor de sus labios, de la suavidad de su piel, del aroma de su hermano, del calor que lo empezaba a envolver, el deseo desconocido que tenia por poseer al rubio… y el reflejo rojizo que alcanzo a ver en los ojos del mayor.

Sam se aparto de golpe de su hermano, golpeándose la cabeza en el vidrio del auto al hacerlo, Dean lo miro extrañado.

- Será mejor que entremos, es muy tarde.- explico el castaño, ¿Cómo podía decirle a su hermano que había temido de sus ojos rojos? O pero aun ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que tiene los ojos antinaturalmente de ese color? Anoto mentalmente el llamar a Bobby para pedir ayuda, omitiendo claro los dos besos que llevaba con su hermano.- estoy cansado.

Por un instante la sonrisa de Dean se perdió y la expresión que tomó le recordó al original, a su adorado hermano mayor.

- Tengo sed.- murmuro en un susurro que le erizo los vellos al castaño.- Dámela

- Dean.- la voz de Sam tembló.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Tú lo sabes.- sus labios otra vez sobre los del menor, una mano cerca de su muñeca que recién empezaba a cicatrizar.- solo tu lo puedes hacer para mi.

Sam se estremeció de pies a cabeza, su cerebro parecía que se hubiese ido a volar, no lograba articular dos palabras seguidas.

- Dean… yo…. ¡Agrh!

- ¿Me la darás?- eso ultimo lo dijo a pocos centímetros de la piel de Sam.

- Tómala… - Con una sonrisilla traviesa la mano que estaba en la muñeca del castaño hizo un movimiento rápido y volvió a abrir la herida con sus uñas, se lanzo ávido a beber del sabroso liquido que emanaba del cuerpo de su hermano menor, Sam echo la cabeza para atrás y exhalo muy fuerte, los labios de Dean le provocaban tremendas oleadas de placer a través de su cuerpo y no lograba ahogar los suspiros que se le escapaban de la boca, pero esa sensación duro un corto tiempo, Dean abandono la muñeca del castaño para tomar sus labios con las misma pasión y lujuria que mostró antes, solo que esta vez Sam le respondió de la misma manera. Hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado por la perdida de sangre.

A regañadientes se alejo de Dean.

- No me siento bien…- murmuro.- creo que será mejor entrar

El rubio asintió.

- Lo que desees.- esa respuesta preocupó al menor, normalmente su hermano no era así de sumiso. Lo observo pero descubrió que solo mirarlo le provocaba escalofríos, era tan increíblemente hermoso a la luz de la luna que lo hacia estremecer de deseo. Una parte de su mente, la que aun se mantenía cuerda, le decía que eso estaba mal, que era su hermano y que algo muy malo le sucedía.

Entraron a la habitación, estaba muy helado y Sam se estremeció de frío, sonrió pensando que su hermano no era de los que se helaban fácilmente.

"Siempre he sido un hombre ardiente, no como tu Samantha"

Tenia que recuperar a ese Dean cuanto antes, tenía que saber que era lo que le había pasado.

- Le di mi sangre.- se recordó.- mi sangre maldita, mi sangre sucia y lo contamine con lo que yo soy, eso paso.

Prendió la luz desganado, se metería en la cama en cuanto se quitara la chaqueta y…

Dean estaba sobre la cama, desnudo en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y mirándolo fijamente con esas luces verdes en las que se habían convertido sus ojos, insinuante, poderoso, esplendido, Sam trago saliva sonoramente y le ardió la garganta.

- ¿Dean?- una molesta y poderosa erección le presiono contra la tela del pantalón, se mordió las mejillas para intentar calmarse.- Dean, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?- intento por todos los medios sonar como si estuviera en una situación normal y no con su hermano mirándolo como si fuese de chocolate, quedo ligeramente satisfecho con su actuación. Pero la actitud de Dean no cambio en lo mas mínimo, simplemente se dedico a ofrecerle a su hermano un sonrisilla ladeada, de esas "conquista a cualquiera" que Sam tantas veces había visto en acción pero que nunca sintió en carne propia la eficacia de la misma, era irresistible.

La lucha fue corta, minutos después sus piernas lo habían acercado a la cama y se dejo caer a centímetros de su hermano, el otro solo río y abrió los brazos recibiéndolo. Sin decir nada se fundieron en un abrazo ardiente que los hizo caer, el castaño sobre el rubio, estrepitosamente a la cama, la ropa que tenia Sam sobre su piel comenzó a estorbarle y la retiro casi sin darse cuenta, siguiendo luego con lo que quedaba en su hermano, gruño de excitación al ver lo duro que estaba Dean. Le mordió el cuello, los hombros descubriendo así que podía calentarse aun más al oírlo gemir y verlo retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, estaba enloqueciendo.

- Dios, Dean.- murmuraba, el otro no le contesto sino que simplemente lo siguió acariciando, besando y lamiendo con la misma intensidad que antes, hasta que se revolvió bajo el y llego hasta su hombría metiéndola de golpe en su boca, un gruñido se le escapó de la boca al castaño, la sensación era increíble y sentía que ya no duraría mucho antes de correrse.- ¡Dean!- una ultima lamida esos labios pecaminosos y Sam exploto gimiendo entrecortadamente,

Se dejo caer sobre el colchón pesadamente, su respiración era un caos y sudaba, un escalofrió aun le recorría la espalda, cuando se sintió un poco mejor intento enderezarse pero una mano fuerte y firme se lo impidió, Sam abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a su hermano montándose sobre el, con una mirada cargada de deseo y comenzar a frotar su bien formado trasero contra su miembro que reacciono ante las caricias volviendo a tomar vida, Sam estiro las manos y tomo la cintura de su hermano, acomodándolo para sentirlo aun mas pegado a su piel, deseaba mas que nada entrar en su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva y poderosa que mas parecía una orden externa aunque la mente de Sam no estaba para analizar mas profundamente las cosas. Usando toda su fuerza lo tumbo debajo de él y casi sin prepararlo, mientras lo besaba largamente, lo penetro, Dean arqueo el cuerpo al sentirlo dentro y gimió sensualmente, Sam se sintió derretir al escucharlo y no pudo aguantarse mas, comenzó a embestir cada vez con mas velocidad, levantando las caderas del mayor con las manos para hacer mas profunda la penetración, hasta que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y acabo dentro de su hermano con un ultimo gemido de placer que mas bien sonó a grito. El mayor, al sentir la semilla de su hermano dentro de él, se dejo caer agotado, Sam pudo ver que aun no había terminado y decidió ayudar con eso masajeando el miembro aun duro de Dean, provocándole a este escalofríos de placer, el castaño se sentía complacido de verle así, retorciéndose por sus caricias, respondiendo con suspiros a sus movimientos, era mas de lo que podía soportar, cuando vio que estaba por acabar se acerco a sus labios y lo beso profundamente hasta que el semen de Dean le cubrió la mano, quizás en algún momento de su historia el hubiese podido pensar que aquello era asqueroso, pero esa noche lo encontró terriblemente excitante.

Se acomodo entre las sabanas abrazado al cuerpo de Dean, ambos se amoldaban a la perfección, como si siempre hubiese sido esa su posición adecuada. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, el rubio le acariciaba el pecho con calma y sonreía… de una manera que Sam jamás le había visto sonreír, oscuro, lascivo, tenebroso. No era propio de su hermano, el no tenia nada de oscuridad en él, era un ser de luz o al menos eso siempre le pareció al castaño, esa sonrisa lo asusto.

Se quedo observándolo sin decir nada, a medida que el amanecer iba surgiendo a la distancia la energía del rubio pareció ir agotándose hasta que, cuando el sol empezó a brillar con pálida fuerza, se durmió pegado a su piel. Aunque decir que se durmió era demasiado, para Sam lo que su hermano hizo fue caer en un estado de inconciencia inmediata, tan profunda que cuando él se levanto, asustado, Dean ni siquiera pareció notarlo, el castaño estaba seguro de que, aunque lo sacudiera, nada haría despertar al mayor.

Más nervioso y preocupado de lo que jamás había estado antes, con la conciencia carcomiéndolo por lo pasado un par de horas antes, decidió pedir ayuda. Tomó el teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche, ni recordaba como llegó ahí, y llamo a la única persona en la que podía pensar.

- ¿Alo? ¿Bobby? – La voz al otro lado de la línea demostraba sueño y confusión.- Soy Sam, creo que cometí un gran error.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Eres idiota o que?- la voz del anciano cazador retumbo en toda la pequeña habitación, se le veía cansado debido a que condujo por mas de ocho horas después de que Sam lo llamara y le contara lo sucedido. Ahora, en el mismo cuarto en el que Dean dormía sin que hubiese manera de despertarlo, Bobby sentía que podía descuartizar al menor de los Winchester.- ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de la magnitud de lo que hiciste? - Sam carraspeó pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca para defenderse. Eso por que el bueno de Bobby aun no sabia todo lo que había echo.- lo importante es que al menos evitaste que ese vampiro terminara de convertirlo.- miro al dormido muchacho.- no hubiésemos podido hacer nada si llegará a tomar de la sangre de ese hombre. Pero no lo apruebo.- terminó tajante.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? - preguntó el joven.- Si no lo hacía habría muerto.

- No digo nada por la primera vez, Sam, era necesario pero la segunda vez no lo era y es eso lo que no apruebo, gracias a dios que no llego a mas.

Por fin Bobby toco el tema que le interesaba al castaño, aunque tenía que confesar que varias veces, durante su juventud sobre todo, se imagino recorriendo con su lengua el cuerpo de su hermano y casi siempre terminaba masturbándose murmurando su nombre. Pero de allí a hacer lo que habían hecho la noche anterior…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Qué podría haber pasado? - el súbito interés del muchacho en ese tema despertó las alarmas del cazador mayor. Sam lo notó y contraataco con la mejor cara de inocencia que encontró en su repertorio. Bobby levanto una ceja.

- Al beber tu sangre se creo un vínculo entre ustedes, un vínculo de pertenencia y propiedad. Tu eres su maestro, su señor y el te debe obediencia y entrega.- Bobby tocó el puente de su nariz.- si a eso le sumamos el que tu sangre no es completamente humana, tiene un poder que aun entendemos por completo, algo debió activarse dentro de él. Supongo que mientras se alimentaba de él ese vampiro le traspaso algo de su naturaleza y por eso se comporta así.- Clavó sus experimentados ojos en los multicolores del chico, midiéndolo.- su meta ahora es seducir a su señor, entregarse a él para completar el vinculo y quedar unidos para siempre.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, mirándole el lado amable pensó Sam, pero sin duda si le decía eso a Bobby lo llenaría de plomo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?- preguntó para cambiar de tema y evitar que el perspicaz cazador le sonsacara la verdad.

- Evitar que te folles a Dean es lo primero.- el castaño levantó una ceja aparentando sentirse ofendido ante el comentario, Bobby pico el anzuelo.- no creas que va a ser fácil, si ha conseguido alguna habilidad vampirica ahora es un seductor de temer y utilizará todas sus armas para conseguir que te encames con él.- Sam asintió aplicadamente, era una buena excusa pero el chico acepto que tampoco fue mucho lo que lucho contra las armas seductoras de su hermano.- segundo: limitar la alimentación en base a sangre al mínimo, no sabemos que consecuencias podría haber una vez revirtamos esto.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Cómo revertiremos la transformación?

- Matando al vampiro que lo convirtió antes de que le dé de su sangre.- respondió Bobby poniendo énfasis en el su.- y evitando que se alimente de alguien mas que no seas tú, es una teoría pero creo que por ser hermanos tu sangre no surte el mismo efecto de degradación que tendría con la sangre de un desconocido. Aunque no estoy seguro prefiero no arriesgarme.

Sam asintió, Bobby era el cazador mas experimentado que conocían y también el que más conocimientos poseía, confiaba en él.

- Lo haremos así.

La noche fue abriéndose paso y una vez el sol hubo desaparecido Dean se removió suavemente en la cama, ambos hombres contuvieron la respiración, expectantes de lo que pudiera suceder. El rubio se desperezó felinamente y luego le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de lujuria a su hermano que Sam se estremeció notoriamente y una placentera onda de deseo le recorrió la espalda estacionándose en su miembro que se endureció contra la tela del jeans.

Dean se levantó y las sabanas resbalaron por su piel desnuda a cámara lenta, Sam había aprovechado que su hermano dormía para enfundarle un par de bóxer que cubrieran su hombría y ahora agradecía el haberlo echo, no quería ni imaginar la carga erótica que tendría la escena si el rubio estuviera desnudo. Un largo suspiro se escapo de los gruesos labios de Dean y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, Sam estaba hipnotizado por los movimientos tan sensuales de su hermano, por la palidez brillante de su piel y su mirada oscurecida y rojiza, mirada que estaba fija en Bobby. Eso lo asusto pero no lograba separar sus ojos del cuerpo de Dean por más que los forzara e intuía que al cazador mayor le pasaba lo mismo, era aterradora la fuerza de atracción que poseía ahora su hermano y se preguntaba como de terrible sería de haber bebido la sangre del vampiro.

Dean llego hasta la silla que ocupaba Sam y le acarició la cara con ternura pero siguió su camino sin apartar los ojos de Bobby quien respiraba agitadamente, el semidesnudo muchacho se subió a las piernas y el mayor dejo escapar un gemido.

Las manos de Dean subieron por el pecho de Bobby hasta llegar a su cuello y una sonrisa maliciosa e infantil le ilumino el rostro, Sam sintió un calor en el pecho, algo muy diferente al miedo o la preocupación, eran celos y esos celos le dieron las fuerzas para levantarse y tomar a Dean de un brazo alejándolo del atontado cazar mayor. Con estupor vio que de sus labios asomaba un par de colmillos y que su hermano iba a clavarlos en el cuello de quien consideraba su padre ¿Cuanto del Dean original quedaba dentro de el?

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo Dean? Es Bobby.- le gritó con más miedo que rabia. Usando mas fuerza de la que debería sacó a su hermano de las piernas del mayor y lo lanzo a la cama donde quedo sentado mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Dios mió.- murmuro Bobby a su espalda, Sam asintió, nadie podría haberlo dicho mejor.

- Tengo sed.- la sensual voz de Dean se derritió en su oído y nuevamente el escalofrió de placer le recorrió avivando al compañero de su entrepiernas que se había adormilado con el temor de momentos antes. Haciendo caso omiso de las necesidades de su niño Sam miró a Bobby buscando consejo.

- Será mejor que le des un poco antes de que me convierta en su desayuno Sam.- respondió quedamente el mayor.- no creo que pueda resistirme si se me acerca de esa manera otra vez.- el castaño suspiro y tomo su cuchillo, Dean sonrió con anticipación y se lamió los labios manteniendo sus ojos verdes pegados en los movimientos de Sam. Bobby había dejado de existir para él.

El menor cortó su piel a la altura del antebrazo y se lo ofreció con aprensión, sabía lo que los labios de Dean sobre su piel le producían y no quería que Bobby se enterara de sus sensaciones.

- ¿Por qué se comporta así? - preguntó intentando alejar la boca de su hermano mayor de su mente.- es demasiado diferente al Dean normal.- la forma en que su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo lo hipersensibilazaba y el roce de los gruesos labios del rubio enviaba corrientes placenteras por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en una parte que parecía querer romper el jeans. En unos segundos más seria imposible que Bobby no lo notara.

- El vampiro debe de haber modificado algo en la mente de Dean.- el mayor estaba pensativo y evitaba mirarlos. Sam se lo agradeció, tanto por él como por su hermano y su comportamiento tan poco humano.- me dijiste que ese tipo creía que ustedes eran pareja así que debe de haberle implantado un patrón de comportamiento que lo separara de ti y que fuera mas acorde con sus deseos.- Sam, mientras, ya había separado a Dean de su brazo y ahora se cubría la herida con una venda concentradamente, el rubio lo miraba con devoción y con un movimiento rápido capturo los labios del castaño; este, sorprendido, no atino a responder de inmediato pero luego la caricia fue envolviéndolo hasta que el menor profundizó el beso sujetando la nuca de Dean y acariciando el corto pelo rubio, nada mas existía en el mundo para ellos en ese instante hasta que un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad. Bobby los miraba con evidente molestia.

- ¿Estás seguro de que me lo contaste todo Sam? - preguntó.

El castaño no supo que responder para cubrir la verdad y su silencio fue toda la respuesta que el mayor necesitaba.

- Dios Sam, no puedo creerlo.- se acomodo el eterno jockey con nerviosismo.- por ahora lo dejaremos pasar pero no creas que lo olvidare.- con una mirada fulminante dirigida mas que nada al menor salio de la habitación.

Sam se removió incomodo, debía de entender de que quien le acompañaba no era totalmente su hermano, que no era a quien adoraba y que su único interés debía ser el recuperarlo. Con eso en mente se separo de Dean y le ordeno vestirse.

Y también le ordeno a su "amigo" calmarse.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Proponerse encontrar al vampiro que había convertido a Dean y hacerlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Desde que el rubio se despertara los tres se paseaban por la ciudad buscando algún rastro de la guarida del vampiro pero hasta el momento no habían tenido suerte.

Sam se sentía débil debido a la perdida de sangre y la preocupación por su hermano, después de mucho rato de conducir sin rumbo por el pueblo sin encontrar nada empezaba a desesperarse y mal disimulaba su nerviosismo tamborileando con los dedos en el manubrio del impala. Bobby, provisto de un mapa, iba tachando las zonas que ya habían recorrido y miraba, de vez en cuando y con el ceño muy fruncido, a los hermanos. No lo podía negar, desde siempre notó una química muy especial entre ambos, una unión irrompible que los últimos años no habían echo mas que afianzarla, se necesitaban, se querían mas de lo que ellos mismos admitirían alguna vez y estaba seguro que juntos eran los mas fuertes, los mejores. Pero lo que sucedió entre ellos, lo que hizo Sam… lo carcomía, quizás en otras circunstancias hasta podría haberlo aceptado, dios sabía que ambos se merecían ser felices pero Dean no era Dean en ese momento y no sabían como reaccionaria cuando volviera a ser él mismo… o como tomaría Sam esa reacción.

- Si volvemos al lugar en que nos atacaron puede que hallemos algo.- dijo de golpe Sam, no había querido acercarse nuevamente a ese lugar para no tener que recordar lo sucedido, pero no tenía mas opción. Bobby asintió, al menos era un plan aunque sospechaba que para el castaño era difícil tener que volver allí.

Las ruedas del impala chirriaron al frenar en la entrada del solar donde la noche anterior Sam y Dean fueron atacados y derrotados por el grupo de vampiros que ellos querían eliminar. El castaño sintió que se le encogía el estomago al recordar cada escena de lo ocurrido, se pregunto, otra vez, que podría haber echo para evitar que las cosas terminaran como habían terminado; con un suspiro volvió a admitir que, aunque no era lo mejor, fue lo único que pudo hacer.

- Puedo sentirlo.- desde que despertara Dean no había hablado mas que para responder lo que se preguntaba y el echo de que lo hiciera tan inesperadamente sorprendió a ambos cazadores.- puedo seguirlo.- tanto Sam como Bobby se miraron confusos, el mayor levanto los hombros dejándole la desición al mas joven de los tres.

- Dean…- tragándose el recelo que le provocaba el nuevo comportamiento de su hermano decidió aceptar su ofrecimiento, lo que fuera con tal de terminar con ese mal sueño.- está bien, guíanos.- concluyó con voz dolida. El rubio lo miro agradecido y se adelanto hacía el vehiculo, el hecho de que Dean no reparara en lo quebrada de su voz fue un duro golpe para Sam, extrañaba la eterna preocupación con la que su hermano le mostraba su amor, siempre había argumentado que le molestaba pero en esos momentos, en realidad siempre, la necesitaba.

Bobby se le acerco.

- Es parte de su estado Sam.- dijo colocándole cariñosamente una mano en el hombro.- por ahora nos es útil para encontrar a ese tipo y volverlo a la normalidad.- luego se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.- no se que pasará si se queda mucho tiempo así.

Dean los condujo hasta una construcción abandonada, un proyecto demasiado ostentoso para un pueblo tan pequeño. Un sitio ideal para que un grupo de seres oscuros se escondieran.

- ¿Como vamos a subir allí? - preguntó Bobby, Sam tuvo que darle la razón, la construcción no tenía ni escaleras ni andamios por donde escalar. No contaban con ningún utensilio útil y volver por una cuerda o algo les tomaría demasiado tiempo, quedaba poco para el amanecer y tendrían que esperar otra noche para atacar. Y no sabían que es lo que pasaría con Dean si esperan más tiempo, las ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de Sam son las que le hacían desesperarse aún más.

- Viene.- la voz del rubio a pocos centímetros del oído de Sam lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, el castaño maldijo por lo bajo sus sentidos hipersensibles a causa de la adrenalina y lucho por controlarse, debía estar alerta y preparado si pretendía ayudar a su hermano a volver a la normalidad. Respiro hondo y dejó que su lado cazador tomara el control.

Dean mantenía sus ojos fijos en una zona oscura y semi escondida a la izquierda de la construcción, el castaño lo observo por unos segundos atemorizado por la tremenda energía que emanaba su tenso cuerpo. Un escalofrió volvió a recorrerlo solo que esta vez fue algo totalmente diferente. Miedo.

[I] "Como sea tengo que volverte a la normalidad Dean" [/i] dijo para sus adentros, miró a Bobby pero el mayor ya estaba con la vista fija en el lugar que el rubio indicaba, Sam se preparo, afirmo bien su machete y sus jerincillas con sangre de muerto.

Un par de minutos después unas oscuras figuras surgieron de entre las sombras, muchas figuras. A su lado el castaño escucho un jadeo proveniente de Bobby y él mismo no pudo evitar que se le revolviera el estomago de los nervios, era un nido completo de vampiros, un nido enorme. De entre todos a Sam no le costo identificar al que transformó a Dean, marchaba a la cabeza del grupo guiándolos con movimientos suaves y elegantes, hasta él tenía que aceptar que el tipo era increíblemente atractivo y que los vampiros que le seguían debían de servirle complacidos.

El líder se detuvo bruscamente y haciendo un ademán con la mano les indicó a los demás que pararan. Olisqueó el aire y soltó un suspiro evidentemente placentero.

- Sabia que volverías a mi.- se volteó lentamente hasta quedar frente al lugar en donde estaban escondidos.- y me trajiste un obsequio.- la sonrisa macabra que se le dibujo en el rostro le arrebató por completo el atractivo y dejo ver al ser oscuro y cruel que en realidad era.- ahora ven.- abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida y los demás vampiros se movieron excitados por los acontecimientos.

El castaño dudo un segundo, si Dean se marchaba con el vampiro ¿Tendría él el poder para evitarlo?

Pero la respuesta llego sola, Dean se tensó aun más y su rostro asumió una expresión burlona y coqueta muy propia de él y que para Sam fue mas que suficiente para saber que no había perdido del todo a su hermano.

- No he vuelto para unirme a ti.- respondió el rubio con firmeza.- he venido a acabar contigo.

La respuesta de Dean tomó por sorpresa al vampiro líder, muy poco acostumbrado al rechazo, quien gruño enfurecido.

- ¡Lamentaras esto! - gritó.- ¡Serás mío lo quieras o no! - le hizo una seña a sus seguidores para que se lanzaran al ataque, Sam y Bobby reaccionaron rápidamente y recibieron el embate de los seres a base de cuchillas cubiertas de agua bendita e inyecciones de sangre muerta con lo que lograron abatir al menos a un tercio de sus atacantes.

Aunque sabía que una distracción podría ser fatal Sam aprovecho una pausa para ver que pasaba con Dean, gracias a eso pudo ser testigo de como el rubio lanzaba por los aires a un sorprendido vampiro sin tocarlo.

- ¿Cómo…? - el castaño, completamente asombrado quedo paralizado por un par de segundos hasta que Bobby lo despertó con un grito de alerta, con nerviosismo Sam se defendió del ataque de un jovencísimo vampiro que, enseñando los colmillos, se lanzó en contra el muchacho. Con un certero machetazo separo la cabeza de la criatura cuyo cuerpo cayó pesadamente a pocos metros de los pies del castaño, respirando agitadamente se volteó buscando con la mirada a su hermano mayor pero no lograba encontrarlo debido a la oscuridad y a la tierra suelta que flotaba producto de los rápidos movimientos de los luchadores. Casi cayendo en la desesperación Sam descuido su seguridad por comenzar a buscar a Dean por entre la polvadera; un alarido se escucho pocos metros lo aterró, por un segundo le pareció que era la voz de su hermano y su mundo se derrumbo pero luego su mente procesó bien y, con alivio, admitió que no había sido el rubio quien gritó.

Algo pasó con los otros vampiros, al escuchar a su líder gritar detuvieron el ataque por completo y se agruparon expectantes, Sam los imagino como unas bestias esperando el resultado de una batalla por el liderazgo, batalla que Dean iba ganando. Por el momento al menos.

- ¡Sam! - grito Bobby.- ¡No dejes que Dean beba la sangre de ese vampiro! - el menor comprendió de inmediato el temor de su compañero, gracias a que todo se había detenido Sam pudo ubicar a su hermano a través de la cortina de polvo que poco a poco se iba disipando, lo que vio lo dejo helado, Dean se encontraba sentado sobre el caído vampiro líder y lo machacaba a puñetazos en el rostro ensangrentado. El castaño se sorprendió ante la violencia y la furia que desprendía su hermano en ese momento pero no dejo que eso lo detuviera, se acerco corriendo y tomó firmemente el brazo del rubio antes de que alcanzara a golpearlo una vez más.

- ¡Detente Dean! - le gritó mientras lo tironeaba sacándolo de encima del maltrecho ser.- ¡Es suficiente! - Dean se volteó furibundo y el odio que brillaba en sus ojos, completamente rojos, hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero al ver que era Sam su rostro se relajo y se quito mansamente. El castaño lo reviso de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida de consideración pero se alivió al ver que, salvo algunos rasguños, se encontraba bien. No se podía decir lo mismo de su contrincante, estaba desparramado en el suelo y no se movía, la paliza que le diera Dean lo dejó molido.

- Guau… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Bobby le entrego una gran cuchilla bañada en agua bendita y con la cual corto de un certero golpe la cabeza del vampiro.

Un agudo chillido comenzó a escucharse por los alrededores y ambos cazadores tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos debido a la fuerza del sonido, tardaron un segundo en darse cuenta que el ruido era producido por los vampiros que iban cayendo uno a uno inconcientes al piso. Asustadísimo Sam busco a su hermano, lo encontró en el suelo gritando, con los ojos muy abiertos y convulsionando, casi en pánico el castaño se lanzo de rodillas a su lado gritando su nombre. Bobby corrió también preocupadísimo por ese joven que consideraba su hijo.

- ¡Sam! - le gritó.- ¡Mira sus ojos! - el castaño lo obedeció un grito angustiado se ahogo en su pecho, los bellos ojos de Dean sangraban lentamente borrando el atemorizante rojo y dando paso al bonito verde acostumbrado. Dentro de su miedo Sam se sintió profundamente aliviado.

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí, todo este escándalo debe de haber alertado a más de alguien- dijo mientras tomaba a Dean en sus brazos, el Winchester mayor inspiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y Sam trastabillo al levantarlo pero se repuso y partió hacia el impala abrazándolo con fuerza.

Bobby se subió al lado del copiloto mientras el castaño acomodaba al dormido Dean en el asiento trasero. Un par de minutos después el auto negro salía a toda maquina momentos antes de que las sirenas de la policía comenzaran a escucharse a la distancia.


	5. Chapter 5

5.1

Ya acomodados en la pequeña habitación del motel Bobby y Sam miraban con aprensión el noticiario, el hallazgo de un grupo de catorce jóvenes en la construcción abandonada, cinco de ellos muertos y el resto inconcientes y heridos, era la gran noticia. Con sorpresa ambos cazadores escucharon que los todos chicos habían sido denunciados como desaparecidos a lo largo de los últimos veinte años y que la gran mayoría provenía de lugares muy lejanos. Salio a la luz también que uno de los muchachitos, el más joven, llevaba tantos años perdido que su familia se había resignado a la perdida y había organizado un funeral sin cuerpo.

- ¿Cuantos años se nos había escapado este bastardo sin nosotros tener idea? - exclamó el cazador mayor, el castaño solo asintió. Quizás solo fue una tremenda suerte el haber acabado con él.

Dean aun dormía y el menor lo miró con aprensión, diez horas habían pasado desde que acabaran con el vampiro y nada cambiaba todavía. Con sumo cuidado habían limpiado la sangre que cubría su rostro y fue un pequeño alivio ver que algo de su acostumbrado tono moreno volvía a su piel, señal de que lentamente volvía a ser el de siempre. Pero, después de esa ligera alegría, las horas pasaban sin que nada más sucediera… hasta ahora.

- ¡Bobby! - gritó Sam corriendo hacía la cama donde el mayor se retorcía violentamente, el castaño le sujeto los hombros tratando de evitar que cayera por el borde.- ¡¿Que le pasa? - exclamó al borde de las lagrimas y la histeria.

- ¡No lo se! - Bobby apenas notó que él también gritaba, en sus años de cazador no recordaba haber pasado por una angustia similar antes, esos chicos eran su familia y no quería pasar por el dolor de perder a un ser amado otra vez.- ¡Vamos Dean! ¡Reacciona hijo! - ambos sujetaban al muchacho con fuerza y cada mueca de dolor que crispaba el atractivo rostro del hermano mayor era como un puñal que se clavaba en el corazón de ambos hombres. Pasaron así varios minutos en que los angustiantes quejidos de Dean era lo único que se escuchaba en la sencilla habitación, Sam sentía que se le encogía el estomago cada vez que su hermano dejaba escapar un suspiro dolorido y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Buscando calmar su ansiedad comenzó a murmurarle al oído una suave letanía de disculpas y palabras de aliento.

Con un largo suspiro las convulsiones cesaron y la respiración del rubio se volvió regular y su cuerpo, húmedo debido al sudor, se relajó sobre la cama, Sam soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones en un lento suspiro de alivio y apartó sus manos, adoloridas y entumecidas, de los hombros de su hermano para secarse el sudor y las lagrimas disimuladamente. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que su anciano amigo hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Acabo todo? - se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de saber que Bobby no tenía la respuesta.

- Es lo que mas deseo Sam.- respondió el mayor quedamente.

Entre los dos acomodaron al dormido Dean, cambiaron la ropa de cama, húmeda y arrugada, además de su vestimenta. El castaño no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido con su hermano mientras lo desvestía y se sintió horriblemente culpable cuando sus manos tocaron la suave piel del rubio y el deseo le encendió las entrañas. Se preguntó una y otra vez con que cara iba a enfrentar a Dean, como se iba a excusar delante de él por lo que le hizo, como iba a poder seguir viviendo después de que su hermano se alejara de su lado por haber abusado así de él. Se dio cuenta que Bobby lo miraba y por su expresión dedujo que el mayor sabía lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y su mente; no supo si sentirse mejor o peor por ello.

Una vez Dean estuvo vestido, arropado y tranquilo Sam se sentó en una de las sillas arrimada a la minúscula mesa de la habitación, Bobby puso delante de él una humeante taza de café cuyo olor logro reanimar enormemente al exhausto joven, con un nuevo suspiro de alivio bebió un largo sorbo. El mayor lo observaba y notaba, en sus gestos, que el chico estaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Sam…? - dijo incómodamente pero luego tosió y volvió a decir.- Sam ¿Cómo te sientes?

El castaño no levantó la cabeza de su taza de café, en ese momento tenía dentro de sí muchas sensaciones: alegría por haber recuperado a Dean, alivio por que todo hubiese terminado relativamente bien, culpa por no haber podido evitarle el dolor a su hermano, vergüenza por todo lo que sucedió con Dean… pero mas que nada miedo, mucho miedo por la reacción que el rubio pudiera tener al despertar.

- Estoy aterrado.- confesó.- tengo miedo de que Dean me odie cuando despierte, ¿Con que cara voy a mirarlo? ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me pida explicaciones? - se silenció abatido, no podía exteriorizar todo lo que sentía sin largarse a llorar en algún rincón.

Bobby comprendía los temores del chico y se sentía muy mal por no tener las respuestas que el muchacho tanto necesitaba. Aunque había algo que si sabía muy bien.

- Sam.- el castaño dio un saltito sorprendido pero se mantuvo cabizbajo ocultando las pocas lagrimas que no logro contener.- Sam, Dean jamás ha dejado de perdonarte, han pasado cientos de cosas pero nunca ha dejado de quererte.- el chico asintio pero al recordar el amor que siempre le mostró su hermano mayor se sintió aun peor. Era un puto traidor.- anímate.- continuó su buen amigo.- además… - agregó de manera lenta y en voz baja, el cambio de tono en Bobby obligo a Sam a mirarlo, el otro se veía nervioso.- debo confesarte que si tu no lo hubieses detenido no creo haberme podido resistir a lo que él haya querido hacer de mi.- carraspeó.- no intento justificarnos pero, para mí, pasaste de ser un pervertido aprovechado a una victima circunstancial.

Sam lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por sus palabras.

- Bobby ¿Te parezco un pervertido aprovechado? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El mayor sonrió y el ambiente se distendió un poco.

- Me lo pareciste en primera instancia.- el menor intentó reclamar pero Bobby lo silenció moviendo la mano.- pensé que habías utilizado lo sucedido como una excusa para aprovecharte de él, para hacer realidad tu sueño de juventud.- la cara de Sam en ese momento era un poema.- una tarde, unos meses antes de irte a la universidad y completamente ebrio, me confesaste que tenías sueños con tu hermano.- la naturalidad con que lo contó dejo perplejo al castaño.

- ¿Yo… yo te conté eso?

- Suponía que no lo recordabas, ni yo lo hacía pero, de la nada, el recuerdo me llego de golpe.- Bobby terminó su café mientras el muchacho asimilaba la información que le fue entregada. Luego de un momento dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

- Supongo que me merezco el "pervertido aprovechado" - su comentario provoco una carcajada aprobatoria del mayor, carcajada con la que se contagio el muchacho.

- Sammy… - muy despacito se escucho la voz de Dean provenir desde el otro lado de la habitación. Fue tan débil el sonido que por casualidad ambos hombres lo escucharon y reaccionaron poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Dean? - exclamó Sam, el mayor se encontraba de pie apoyado, inestablemente, a la cabecera de la cama. Vestía una de las camisas de Sam que le quedaba, obviamente, muy grande y que le hacia ver vulnerable y frágil. Al verlo así, como nunca antes lo había visto, tan niño, tan humano y real el castaño sintió crecer algo dentro de su pecho, un alegre ahogo que en nada se parecía a la asfixiante sensación de deseo que lo atacara antes. Sonriendo acepto ese sentimiento por que lo redimía en algo de la culpa, por que le ponía nombre al deseo, por que sabía que, aunque no fuese correspondido, nadie mas que Dean se merecía una devoción tan grande de su parte, por que jamás nadie podría darle lo que su hermano le había entregado. Lo acepto por que descubrió que después de todo ese sentimiento no era nada nuevo en él, que existía desde mucho tiempo atrás y se sentía bien admitirlo.

- Hermano.- se acercó y lo sujeto entre sus brazos emocionado.- me alegro de que despertaras.- En contra de lo esperado el rubio se aferro con fuerza del cuerpo del menor y se quedo así por largos segundos. El castaño suspiro feliz, tenía tanto miedo de la reacción de Dean, de que lo rechazara que ahora sentirlo pegado a él le suponía un enorme alivio, beso los rubios cabellos y se separo, si su hermano recordaba lo sucedido no lo odiaba.

Bobby los miraba conmovido, los niños volvían a estar juntos y le daba gracias a la vida por ello.

- Me alegro de verte otra vez con nosotros hijo.- le dijo acercándose.- nos diste un buen susto.

Dean se aferro al anciano y le dio un apretado abrazo, Bobby, que no se lo esperaba, tardo en responder pero cuando lo hizo lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de los abrazos que jamás pudo darle a los hijos que la vida le negó.

- Gracias hijo.- le murmuro al oído.- gracias por volver.

Minutos más tarde Sam, que había obligado a su hermano a volver a la cama, revisaba que las heridas de Dean estuvieran en buen estado.

- Te digo que me siento bien.- reclamó el hermano mayor después de que el mas joven le preguntara por tercera vez.- ¿voy a tener que salir a correr para que me creas?- esa amenaza logro convencer, en parte, al castaño. Si Dean era capaz de hacer sus acostumbrados berrinches es por que volvía a ser el de antes.

- De correr nada.- le respondió mientras acomodaba uno de los parches del brazo.- con suerte y voy a dejarte ir al baño solo.

- ¡Qué no soy un invalido! - reclamó aireadamente el rubio clavando, con enojo, sus orbes verdes en los grises tan cambiantes del menor, enojo que fue convirtiéndose en ternura. Sam volvió a sentir ese dulce calorcillo surgir de su pecho hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Avergonzado, desvió la mirada antes de que el deseo de besarlo se hiciera irresistible.

Bobby, que descansaba en la otra cama, decidió hacer la vista gorda. Nadie más que ellos debían decidir que camino tomar, era un asunto de ellos y él los apoyaría en cualquiera que fuera la resolución, sus hijos merecían ser felices.

El cansancio cayo sobre los tres hombres y al poco tiempo sus acompasadas respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba, Bobby dormía en una de las camas mientras que en la otra dormía Dean y Sam, el castaño logro acomodar su enorme cuerpo en el pequeño espacio que dejaba el rubio, cercano a él pero sin ahogarlo. Después de casi perderlo necesitaba sentirlo respirar.

La mañana apareció distinta para ellos, los ojos verdes de Dean se abrieron al amanecer sin que el sol le provocara angustia alguna, sonrió al verse libre del peso de la oscuridad; la noche se le había mostrado intensa, hermosa y atractiva pero nadie mejor que él sabía que era una hembra peligrosa que guardaba para mostrar lo peor de si a quienes no la respetaban.

El cosquilleo de una respiración ajena en el cuello lo obligo a voltear, Sam dormía a su lado y su rostro mostraba una paz que el mayor no recordaba haber visto hace mucho.

- Sam.- murmuro bajito para respetar el merecido descanso de su padre por elección.- despierta que me aplastas.- a él mismo le sorprendió la ternura de su voz, una ternura que tenía guardada y casi olvidada en el lugar mas protegido de su corazón. Sonrió, sabía que desde esa mañana todo sería diferente en sus vidas ¿Porqué no habría de darse la oportunidad de cambiar algo de si mismo?

Sam abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de Dean sobre él, internamente deseo que cada día, por el resto de su vida, esos ojos le mostraran la mañana, era un sentimiento tan grande que casi no le cabía en el pecho y se manifestó en una enorme sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Largos segundos se quedaron mirando, diciéndose miles de cosas sin mover los labios, en un idioma que habían inventado cuando eran niños y que a lo largo de los años, de tantos dolores y pérdidas fueron relegando al baúl de tesoros de su alma pero que surgió intacto de su memoria.

- Tomare la primera ducha.- dijo el mayor rompiendo la magia, se levantó con toda la calma y a los pocos minutos se comenzó a escuchar correr el agua, Cuando salió Sam ya tenía el café servido. Se sentaron a la mesa disfrutando de ese extraño remanso de paz, del tipo de mañana que jamás nunca habían compartido pero que ambos deseaban para el resto de sus vidas.

A mediodía despidieron al bueno de Bobby.

- Nunca podremos pagarte todo lo que has echo por nosotros.- le dijo visiblemente emocionado el menor.

- Vayan preparándose para ir a ordenar y reparar mi casa.- respondió el anciano apuntándolos a ambos.- es lo mínimo que pueden hacer.

Después de los abrazos de despedida, unidas esta vez a una enorme lista de recomendaciones y amenazas por parte del mayor, los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando como el destartalado automóvil de Bobby se perdía en la distancia en completo silencio. Sam estaba nervioso, ahora que el mayor se había ido nada le impedía a Dean hablar sobre lo sucedido o pedirle explicaciones sobre su actuar.

Pero los minutos pasaban y de los gruesos labios del hermano mayor no salía palabra alguna. Sam suspiro, Dean rara vez hablaba de sus problemas pero el castaño esperaba que, debido a la gravedad del asunto, esta fuera una excepción.

Pero parecía que no iba a ser así, quizás, pensó, seria mejor, mucho mejor que lo dejaran pasar, que vivieran el resto de sus vidas con aquel suceso enterrado en sus recuerdos, evitando hasta que los años les regalaran el olvido y el perdón…

No seria así, se dijo de pronto Sam, no seria así por que él necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba que Dean supiera que lo sentía, por que necesitaba recordarlo por el resto de su vida. Por que amaba a Dean y no quería perderlo.

- Oye… - dijo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a la habitación.- Dean… yo, yo… necesitamos hablar…


End file.
